


昼星夜辰

by niyoo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyoo/pseuds/niyoo
Summary: 林塞｜从头至尾没有出现塞尔达的第三人自述
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), 林塞
Kudos: 4





	昼星夜辰

我在塔林湿地的北部边缘遇到他。

那时正下着暴雨，雷鸣震得大地微微颤抖。他跪倒在岩石旁，灰色的娇小身影在雾气弥漫的树林中如若隐形。

我掰开他捂着右肩的手，看到泥水混杂着碎石迸溅进血肉模糊的伤口中的惨状，他的脸色苍白，暗金色长发被血洇湿凝成缕，混杂着脏水黏在脸上。这情形与我第一次遇见他时极其相似，他紧锁着眉头，不语一言，只有那湛蓝的眼睛里还有一丝光亮。

我起身谨慎地检查了一下四周，发觉平日里肆虐的守护者已经不见身影。那些凝固在他肩上的血像铁一样坚硬，我试图带他离开，但当我扶起他来时那温热的液体突然又断断续续地流了下来。

“抱歉。”

我听到他很小声的说，我很意外，接着意识到他的道歉指的是弄脏了我的衣服一事。

“小勇士，看来你还记得我。”我揶揄道，“这次你又做了什么？”

他垂下了头，湿漉漉的散发落下来掩住了脸庞，似是表示他将不会回答。我笑笑。

这是个沉默得如同拉聂尔山的家伙，举止怪异又令人莫名佩服的海拉鲁人，好像无论倒下多少次都不会被真正打倒。

驿站虽然距离不远，但深夜赶路说不准会不会遇到突然冒出的怪物。附近的湖中心有坐岛，从南边来的匠人正打算在那里建一座新的村庄，名字暂时叫做“一始村”，幸而我与匠人松达结识，于是我将他带到了那里。我没料到的是，松达认出了他来，原来他来自哈特诺村并在那拥有一座本要被拆掉的破旧小房子。

尽管谈论的对象是自己，但他却只是默默听着，并未热切地参与进我们的对话中。他喝了一些水，漱口吐出口腔中的血沫，无言地在烛光下清理自己的伤口。他的身上添了不少新的伤痕，尽管距离我们上次见面才过了不到一周。他有着少年人的面孔和身形，但却有着一副从剑雨枪林中走出的身躯，这很不可思议，又令人微微痛心。

他的沉闷的确令人讨厌，但这并不全是他的错。每个人都多少会有些不擅长之事，也许他并没有察觉，也许只是对此无可奈何。他在无意中很擅长给人制造不愉快，这种不知天生还是后天的与人群的格格不入让他很难向陌生人展示真正的自己，更使他难以被他人接受。

我与松达就着烛光喝着自酿的果酒，分享着最近的见闻：南边的守护者最近活动得更加频繁了，驿站最近有不少外地人来访，北边的峡谷有一只藏青色的人马日日逡巡……

当松达提到自己筹建村庄遇到的许多难处时，一直沉默的他突然站起身来，在我们略带惊异的目光下一声不吭地从背包里拿出了十捆木柴并说自己愿意在筹建这事上提供帮助，并不等松达开口时就已经回到了自己的位置上继续低头擦拭胸口的污渍。我和松达看着他的背影，对视了一下，默契地哈哈大笑。笑声中他那暗金色的脑袋似乎更低了一些。

我猜测他已经去过了阿卡莱堡垒，因为一天前我看到一座闪烁着蓝色幻光的高塔从遗迹中升起，而那盘旋在空中闪着红光的守护者也少了许多。也许他是在激战时跌下悬崖的，而盘踞在塔林湿地的零散守护者让他吃了更多苦头。

只身一人面对那些怪物着实令我敬佩，但更让我在意的是他如此做的理由。他那超乎意外娇小且沉默的身躯里似乎带着一种使命，它像是在这片大陆上燃烧了万年的古代炉，岿然不动地燃烧在那并不宽阔的胸膛里。

第二天雨停了，阿卡莱的天空重又变得澄澈明亮，绵延不绝的山坡上凝结着晨气，空旷而宁静。

他像个擅长攀爬的小猫儿，既有着猫儿似的孤僻又有那不羁的性情。他坐在东边山崖的一处废墟的柱子上，那是这里的制高点，我不知道他是怎么爬上去的，但也罢，他的身上有太多我未曾得知的事。

阿卡莱的大地是凝固的秋季，这里的林木一年四季以金黄与橘橙色交杂为主色，在初生的阳光浇注下有时灿若燃烧成片的火，每每当风吹起散落的黄叶时都能听到渺远的风琴声，好似吟游诗人在悠然漫步。这里是海拉鲁大陆的边缘，仿佛再往深走一些就到了世界尽头。

他独自坐在那爬满青苔的石柱上遥望着远方，绑着绷带的肩上还沾着晨的露水。那单薄而坚强的背影融在碎石荒草丛生的废墟石迹中，带着古老的宁静与毅然决然。再远一些是阿卡莱丛生的青绿高草和燃烧着金黄乔木，再远，是无尽的山川河湖，是连绵的高山深谷，是我们王国那百年前沦陷的城堡。

恍惚间，我觉得他好像这遗迹一般，也有着绵亘了百年的年岁与执念。

还没等我走近他就已经察觉到了我的存在。他站起身收起拿在手中的古石板，将它很小心地别在腰间，接着以我震惊的灵巧直接从高耸的石柱上跳了下来。

他微微仰头看着我，蓝色的眼睛仿佛阿卡莱被雨洗过的冰冷天空，面罩遮掩下的表情难以猜测。但他似乎并无意对我的打扰表示不满。

“前段时间我看到拉聂尔山的龙了，老人们对我信誓旦旦地说那龙已经被封印了百年，但它却突然在一天又出现了，老人们都流着泪说这是吉兆。”我说道。

他无声地笑了笑，弧度甚微，像极了不走心的应酬，也许他不是真心敷衍而只是不在意自己的付出。

“那也是你干的吧？”我反问，“回忆起来我们第一次就是在那山脚下遇见的。”

“是，”他罕见地开口说话了，尽管说得极缓慢且不顺畅。

“请让我代替老人们向你道声感谢，”我向他微微鞠躬，“是你为这片大地带来了希望。”

“不，并不是我，”他说道，这是我第一次从他口中听到如此多的单词，“是她指引着我去那儿的。”

我敏锐地捕捉到了其中的关键之处，紧紧追问道：“‘她’指的是谁？”

话一出口我立即意识到自己追得太急切了些，目光中的他又一次沉默地低下了头，但正当我放弃等待回答时突然听到他低声地嘟囔道：“我不知道。”

他的神情好似是自己做错了什么事情。他像个搞砸了事情低头认错的小孩子，委屈又无助，令人没法不心软。

“我不知道，明明是很重要的人……但我却想不起她是谁。”

再坚硬的冰块也能够被融化，再坚强的人也会有突然柔软下来的时候，对这个神秘的少年来说，那一刻也许就是此时。在那那真诚又忧郁的蓝色目光里，我原本所准备的插科打诨瞬间失去了力量，我无法开口说出那些预备来调侃这羞涩少年的话，譬如：“那一定是你的心上人儿吧？”或者“男人嘛，谁心里没有那么一个‘她’？”

在去往驿站的路上，我零零碎碎地得知了更多关于他的事情。包括他是如何醒来，如何一点点打听出自己的身世，又如何误闯误撞地寻找到第一处遗落在这大地上的属于那个女孩的记忆。

“你做这些时难道从没怀疑过吗？”我问道。

我想起我遇见他时的情形，想起他那伤痕累累的模样，那不是他第一次受到如此的重伤肯定也不是最后一次。在暴雨与雷电之下，他无数次地被击倒又无数次地站起身来冲向那些被侵蚀的守护者们，无惧于那红色的光点重复叠加在身上，将死亡的烙印在身上愈铺愈浓。

仅仅是那些从人们的话语中编织起的零碎描述便让他开启了这场几乎无法回头的旅程，即便是对自己的过去一无所知时他也没有拒绝过这突然交付在自己身上的使命。仅仅是一个声音的指引，他便义无反顾地踏过了千山万水。

“她在等着我。”他云淡风轻地回答，好像这是他唯一的回答。

我们在驿站分别，我要暂时在驿站呆一阵子，而他向西行寻觅所打听到的“力量之泉”的位置。

原来他并不是天生的面无表情，至少当他看着食材在锅子里翻滚，期待着一种新的料理现身时脸上是由衷欣喜的。然而我不得不毫不留情地指出他的料理水平实在过于差劲，只要看了他丢进去的都是些什么就不难理解为什么出锅的料理总让人一言难尽。

“下次可别再让我遇见你了。”离别时我这样对他说道。

他摸了摸头，不说话，但好像在偷笑。

他调转马头向着山坡跑去，我看着他愈走愈远，突然向前跑了几步大声冲那背影喊道：“林克！海拉鲁祝福你！”

他的肩膀轻微动了动，几乎要调转过马头来，但他终究还是没转过身来反而是向前跑得更快了。

“这混蛋，”我掐着腰若有介事地对着坐在我身边的特里抱怨道，“有了马之后跑得更快了。”

赤脚商人兴高采烈地捧着刚收到的精力独角仙丝毫没理会我说话。

“人有必要对自己诚实，哪怕只是在些偶然时刻，”我转身自言自语，“好吧，我得承认，我还挺喜欢这小子的。”

fin.


End file.
